A Guardians Lust
by PBslime
Summary: Very, Very NSFW. Two Guardians arrive to here home for a night of lust, passion and kinky tricks.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction is one that is made from a role-play, yes it is vary, very NSFW. And this shit gets kinky fast, but here are the OC's used I the rp.

Nalia-

An Awoken Warlock, Nalia is fairly short, but very nice and curvy, though with a relatively small to medium bust. She has greenish-blue eyes, light purple hair wrapped up in a fancy bun, while still having some bangs. She has a small white line tattoo running along her nose, along with two dots near her eyes. As for her actual face, the closest comparison would be a more innocent looking Widowmaker, with light blue skin as well. She was French before she was Awoken, and she was a Corsair before she was a Guardian. She spends her free time either flirting, drinking, reading, or exploring the Solar System.

Seras-

A Human Hunter, Seras stands around 5'5", but with that she has a plump and curvy body. Her short and messy blood red hair and Crimson red eyes have made look like some kind of demon. Her fair taned skin make her seem cute and sexy by many. She was a British Police officer from 1999 before she became a guardian, but she talks more like an American because her ghost messed up her voice when first rising her. She likes to spend time finding new friends, drinking, flirting, and learning how to use her taken arm.

Thank you all for reading this and I hope you like the story.

Seras giggled as the two guardians walked down the streets. "Where are we going cutie?" She asked Nalia as they kept walking, Seras wanting to have some fun.

Nalia joined Seras in her giggling, and placed a kiss on the Huntress' cheek. "We're going to my place, remember? I think you'll like it. The bed's a bit creaky, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem." The pair kept walking until they reached Nalia's door. "Welcome to my humble abode," she tittered as she pushed the door open, gesturing for Seras to enter.

Seras smiled as she walked in, looking around the place, seeing the library that took up most of the first floor. "Holy shit I thought my house had a lot of books!" She said, as she looked around more, before she turned to hug Nalia tightly.

Nalia enjoyed the hug, and moved her head around so she could whisper in Seras' ear. "What do you say we take this upstairs? We're better off lying down rather than standing up like this."

Seras smiled as she nodded "Yes lets~" Seras pulled Nalia along, giggling as she saw the nice place that Nalia had to call home. "Holy shit this place is so nice, and, well, I think I know where this is going, right?" She asked, looking at Nalia with a seductive look in her eyes.

Nalia smirked, and pulled Seras along upstairs. The wooden steps creaked slightly as the pair walked up, much like the rest of the house. "Oh, you know exactly where this is going." The two had reached the bedroom door, and Nalia waited to see if Seras had anything to say before they, well, 'began'.

Seras giggled a little as she looked at Nalia. "Mind if I used some tricks with my arm?" She asked, tapping her right arm lightly with a smirk on her face as she watched her new 'friend' think it over.

Nalia raised an eyebrow at this, but since she was so drunk, thought that it would be a great idea. "Sure, why not?"

She opened the door to the bedroom, revealing a very cozy setup. The prominent feature of the room seemed to be the fairly large bed, which was flanked by a few more bookcases. "Come on in. A bed this big is lonely without someone like you."

Seras giggled as she swept Nalia off her feet, swinging her around softly as she giggled. "Good, because we going to have a fun night sweetie." She threw her on the bed, swinging her hips a little as she walked up to the bed herself. "Let's get out of these restrictive clothes~" She purred, as she crawled onto the bed, her suit transmatting away.

Nalia was surprised at being swung around so much, but she didn't really mind, and the view more than made up for it. "Hmm, I should probably do the same," and with the flash of a transmat, her clothes were gone, leaving her bare on the bed. "I'm all yours."

Seras giggled as she climbed onto the Warlock, giving her a deep kiss. " _Mmmmmmmmm_. Your lips taste like candy~" She purred as her hands started to run down Nalia's body, feeling her plump breasts, and giving them a firm squeeze as her right arm moved down, beginning to rub her new lover's clit slowly.

Nalia let out a small whimper as Seras moved her hands down. She hadn't felt this way in what she thought of as 'quite a long time'.

She brought her hands down as well, and began to play around with Seras' breasts, squeezing and squishing them, more or less just getting used to the feeling of someone else. It was a nice feeling. "More," was all she said.

Seras moaned softly as she slipped in one of her fingers, smiling as she kept the kiss going. Before Nalia could realize anything she felt Seras' finger go deeper, as she began to finger her properly. " _Mmmmm_ , time to show you some fun~" Seras purred as she fingered her, steadily grabbing and squeezing Nalia's tits softly.

As Seras moved her finger in, Nalia couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "Yes, _ah_ , don't stop." With trembling hands, she licked two of her own fingers, and decided to one-up Seras.

So, she brought her hand down, and slid the two wet fingers into an even wetter Seras. She slowly moved them in, and out, keeping a slow, gentle rhythm. With her free hand, she continued rubbing herself where Seras had left off.

Seras moaned out as she felt Nalia slide one up into her. "You, _AH~_ , fuck" She purred, moaning as she slides another two fingers into Nalia. "Fuck, I think I may have to use a few of my tricks." She purred to Nalia, before locking their lips again.

Nalia tried to cry out as Seras stuck another two fingers inside her, but she was muffled by their kiss. She was fine with that. Hell, she was fine with everything that was going on. " _Mmmmmh_ , yes, use your tricks on me."

She was breathing heavily, and her nipples had become quite hard by now, a clear sign that she was incredibly aroused. Seras seemed to be the same, which Nalia took advantage of, by sliding in another finger. "It's going to have to be a very impressive trick if you're going to want to keep up with me," she teased.

Seras giggled as pulled her hand back a little, her right arm slowly morphing. "Fuck, this is going to be a very fun time." She said, as her hand changed into a dildo-like shape. "Ready for it?" She asked, ready to go ahead as she rubbed the tip against Nalia's wet lips.

Nalia simply caressed Seras, delicately moving some of her lover's hair behind her ear. She nodded. "All the way in." It had been a very fun time so far, and Nalia hoped it would continue like that. She pulled her fingers out of Seras, so that the her lover could properly focus on Nalia.

Seras giggled as she slowly pushed the tip in, watching as Nalia moaned at the tip going in slowly, before she started going deeper, pushing in slowly as the ecstasy washed over Nalia. " _Mmmmm_ fuck, I've never used this on another girl before, how does it feel baby?"

Nalia's toes began to curl with pleasure, and as Seras pushed the whole thing in, her whole body began to quiver and tremble. " _hah~_ It feels so _gah~_ big. More. Give me _AH~_ more!" Nalia reached up to her own breasts, and began squeezing, kissing, and even sucking them, hunting for Seras to do the same to her. "Please?"

Seras giggled as she pressed herself against Nalia, biting her nipples lightly as she started to move her right arm in and out slowly, not wanting to break her new lover. " _Mmmmmmm_ you must love this, fuck it's good to have a sexy Awoken with a face of pure pleasure." She purred as she sucked on Nalia's nipples.

Nalia smiled widely and rolled her eyes as Seras got to work on her perfect little nipples, letting herself go in pure ecstasy. Still, not wanting to be left out of giving, Nalia leaned in to whisper into Seras' ear, talking in between gasping breaths. "Once you're _nnh~_ done with me, can you _ooh~_ sit on my face? I'm sure you'd _mmf~_ enjoy that."

Seras smiled widely as well, as she started to move her arm a little faster, slowly gaining more speed. "Mmmmm, fuck this feels so fucking good, and _ah~_ sure thing baby." She moaned out as she felt it as Nalia squeezed tightly on her arm.

Nalia smiled back, though it quickly began to turn into a face drunk with lust, pleasure, and wine. She could feel Seras deep inside her, the Taken dildo causing sensations she didn't even think were possible. She tightened her grip on both of Seras' arms, and began to let out a series of low moans and gasps. She was almost there. "Harder! _Yaha~_ faster! _hahaha~_ Let me cum, please!" She began wiggling her hips a bit, trying to help along both Seras and herself.

Seras moaned softly as well as thrusting faster. "Fuck! You're overflowing with both lust and wine, I love it!" She moaned, grabbing hold of Nalia's hips as to get a better grip. She started going faster and harder, and the bed began creaking like crazy as she pounded the horny, drunk Warlock into the bed.

Nalia eventually couldn't handle it any more, and pushed out Seras' arm, crying out in pleasure, clutching and rubbing her throbbing, dripping pussy with both hands. She was quivering all over, but still had a small smile on her face. She had finally came, and oh, she was happy. She looked up a Seras, and nodded. "My turn," she teased.

Seras giggled and panted as her arm slowly changed back. "Fuck that was something~" she purred, licking her arm to get a taste of her lover. " _Mmmmmmmm_ , your cum is like you, sweet but full of wine~." As Seras heard Nalia say it's her turn, she giggled again. "Sure thing baby, lay down."

Nalia giggled as she laid herself down on the bed again. In the throes of her orgasm, she had practically fallen off the bed. She playfully tapped along Sera's thigh, and looked back up at the Huntress with a smirk. "Well, come on. I can't wait to see how sweet you taste."

Seras giggled softly as she crawled up the bed, licking up Nalia's slowly. " _Mmmmmmm_ , I hope I taste as good as you do~," she purred, as she licked her tits one more time, giving them a soft kiss on both nipples, before moving her hot, wet cunt just a few inches away from Nalia's face. "Ready?" She asked, with a naughty smile.

Nalia simply smirked back, grabbed Seras by the hips, and pulled her down. She got to work on the moist pussy, working her tongue around, pushing it in and out, moving it around the lips, and occasionally sucking on Seras' clit. To complement her exceptional tongue work, Nalia moved one hand up to give Seras' breasts a firm squeeze, gently flicking her nipples. Her blue eyes glowed with lust.

Seras moaned out as Nalia grabbed her. "Fuck! You know how _ah~_ to use that tongue! Fuck, you need to teach me a few _ah_! things" She moaned and purred out, as she felt the skilled tongue work of an ex-corsair. "Fuck yes~ eat me out more fuck _fuck_ _**fuck**_!" She moaned out, her crimson red eyes glowing as she was filled with lust.

Nalia kept doing what she was already doing, but she also transmatted a fairly large dildo into her free hand. After lubing it up with her own wetness, she pushed it up into Seras' ass, and began pleasuring the Huntress in that way as well.

Seras moanednout by the surprise penetration. "Holy shit! Naughty girl~," she moaned out, as she moved her hips around her lover's face, as well as moving her hand back, raching for Nalia's pussy and rubbing it, wanting to give back as well.

Nalia moved the dildo in and out with increasing speed, and began to twist, and turn it. She stopped eating Seras out for a moment to let out a small moan, but after a quick kiss to her lover's thigh, she got back to it. Between her licking, sucking, and thrusting, Nalia wondered how much more Seras could take.

Seras moaned out more as the love of this pleasure washed over her. "Fuck, this is a lot! _Fffffuuckkkkkkkkkk_!" She moaned and yelled out, as she came into her lover's mouth. " _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_!" She panted out, as she looked down at Nalia, who was now covered in her sweet pussy juice. "Fuck you're good" She said, as she laid back.

Nalia smiled widely, and sensually licked her lips, looking straight into Seras' red eyes. "I was right. You were amazing. It was like stuffing my face into a bucket of rose petals, if that makes sense." She relaxed on the bed, and thought about what they might do next, not raking her eyes off of Seras' perfect body. "So. What do you want to do now? I'd say it's your turn to pick again."

Seras giggled as she sat up. "Hmmmmmmmm, how about..." She leaned in and whispered. "Let' scissor, kitty~," she whispered with a laugh as she embraced Nalia, getting them both ready for the fun ride they were about to have.

Nalia grinned at the thought of that, and after firmly kissing Seras, the Warlock positioned herself. She sat down on Seras' thigh, and began slowly sliding back and forth, wanting to show Seras how it's done. "See? It couldn't be simpler." She brought herself forward, and deeply kissed Seras again, her hands reaching behind to bring the Huntress even closer to her.

Seras moaned out softly as she felt the Warlock move and kiss her deeply. After the break of the first kiss, Seras started to move her own hips, biting her lip. " _Mmmmmmm_. Fuck this feels good~," she purred as they kiss again, Seras feeling the Warlock pull her closer.

Nalia smirked, and gently bit her lover's lip. She let out a quick gasp every now and then, a sign that she was enjoying herself. "I'm glad you _aaah_ like it," she whispers to Seras. "Why don't _haaah_ I make it better for you?" Nalia reached down with one hand and began rubbing Seras' little clit, hoping that the Huntress would do the same to her.

Seras moaned softly as she followed her lovers lead. "Fuck, let me make it even better than that~," she purred as she reached down with her right arm, slowly changing it as she started to rub Nalia. "Fuck, this feels so good. Do you want another trick?~~" She asked, smirking.

Nalia giggled at Seras' question. "Why, of course dear. Do whatever you want to me," she leaned in further to whisper right into Seras' ear, "because I'm all yours." She moved back, and gave Seras a peck on the lips. She now began moving her hips from side to side as well as back and forth, causing her to moan in pleasure as her pussy lips drifted over Seras' beautifully thick thighs. She was in Paradise, and Seras could only make it better.

Seras giggled as he Taken arm changed shape slowly, as she moved her own hips more. "Fuck, let me show you this one~," she moaned out, as her arm became two tentacle- like appendages, which began to rub them both as they moved their hips. "I think you know where this is going," she purred out with a wink.

Nalia stared at the tentacles for a few moments. Her last experience with those kinds of things, although a fairly long time ago, wasn't exactly great. Still, she grinned, and looked back up at Seras. "I don't, actually, but _haaah~_ do whatever you want, like I _aaaah~_ said."

"Good kitty~," she purred, as the tentacles split up and started to slowly go down, before sliding into both of them. " _Mmmmmmmmmm_ , fuck I haven't done this trick in some time, but I love it~," she said as the tentacles kept rubbing them as they slowly slinked in. "How does it feel?"

Nalia gasped out as the tentacle slid into her, though not very far, for now. " _oooooh~_ weird. But a good kind of weird." She decided to look down, and was very turned on by the sight. Seras was quickly becoming one of her favourites. "Got any more tentacle in that, _ah_ , tentacle?" She purred, wanting more.

She giggled. "How about this?" She asked, as a pulse from her taken arm caused the tentacles to become thicker inside both of them. "Fuck yes, that's a good fit~," she moaned as she looked deep into Nalia's eyes. As they kissed, the tentacles started to thrust in and out of them as they scissored more, their hips and plump thighs bouncing off of each other.

" _AAAHhhmphh~_ ," Nalia cried out as the tentacle greatly enlarged itself, her moan muffled by Seras' kiss. She now knew the exactly how being filled up completely felt. Well, apart from her puckered little asshole, where she hoped Seras wouldn't go; she didn't think she could take that much pleasure.

Seras giggled as a tentacle split off yet again, slinking around Naila's hips and gathering around her ass. " _Mmmmm_ , how about we try this for a little bit of more pleasure?~" She purred, as a tentacle formed behind Nalia and moved into her ass. "Ready for this? I think it's going to be a nice surprise~"

Nalia furrowed her brow slightly as the tentacle began making its way into her ass, but she nodded anyway. While she waited for Seras to move in, Nalia leant down, and began kissing, sucking, and licking her lover's wonderfully large tits, to prepare herself for the two hole hammering she was about to receive.

Seras giggled and moaned out as she's loved on by her new kitten. " _Mmmmm_ fuck, well, here it comes~," she purred as she thrusts the tentacle into Nalia's ass right as she started to gently bite Seras' nipples. Thanks to this, Nalia bit down harder on the nipple, making Seras moan out louder.

Nalia moaned loudly as her holes got rammed by the thick tentacle. Her thighs began to quiver, and she began to pant with an open mouth, getting overwhelmed by sheer pleasure.

She noticed another tentacle split off, and then move up, winding its way around her breasts, squeezing them slightly. "Wai- _mmmmph~!"_ was all Nalia could manage before the tentacle forced itself into her open mouth. She could do nothing but try not to gag as the black thing made its way down her throat. Slowly, she began to move her head backwards and forwards, her lips moving across the tentacle, sucking on it.

Nalia couldn't help but wonder if Seras got pleasure from the things the tentacle was doing. She hoped that was the case, because then Seras would also be having as much fun as her.

Seras moaned softly as she feel Nalia's soft, silk like mouth on her Taken tentacles. "Fuck, your mouth feels so fucking soft~! Don't stop, I love it!" She managed to moan out, before the tentacles gained speed as they thrust harder, as Nalia's head bobbed on the tentacle. Before she could expect anything, another pulse goes through Seras' arm, and the tentacles get thicker in them.

Nalia's eyes begin to water as the tentacles become almost too big for her to bear; her mouth was opened as wide as possible, her pussy was stretched as much as it could go, and her ass felt quite sore.

But she didn't mind, and so she kept sucking, now going even faster. Her sweet pussy juice dripped down one of the tentacles, lubricating it, and allowing it to thrust even faster. She was so close, only needing one extra push from Seras.

Seras kissed Nalia deeply as the tentacles start to go faster. She reached around, and grabbed Nalia's fat, but cute, ass. "Such a wonderfully big ass for a Warlock. You're so perfect~," she purred, as she watched Nalia give in completely. "Fuck, you're close aren't, you? Well, here, take more~" Her tentacles pound at Nalia harder. After all, Seras wanted her lover to have more than enough.

Nalia simply let out a muffled moan as a reply, feeling herself slipping further into pure bliss. Then, her whole body began to shake, and her pussy was leaking more and more wetness. She arched back, and managed to pull her mouth away from the tentacle, finally allowing her to treat Seras to her moans and gasps, which came in rapid succession. Her chest heaved, her lips trembled, and her eyes rolled. She eventually rested her head on Seras' chest, breathing heavily, her lower areas still occasionally twitching. "I-I t-think, I l-love you," she said in a weak voice to Seras, not wanting their lovemaking to ever end.

Seras's tentacles retreated slowly, as to let Nalia to feel every inch of them pull out of her, as Seras panted as well. She bit her lip as she heard those words. "I think I'm in love as well~," she said, patting Nalia's head a little, her arm slowly going back to normal.

Nalia bit her lip as the tentacles slid out of her, and she smiled, blushing at the headpats. She kept resting her head against Seras' large pillows, until a sudden idea caused her to smirk. "Hey, do you think you could handle a little bit more? I have something I'd like to show you," she cooed, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Seras smirked as she heard her lover wanting to have more fun. "Hmmmmm, sure, why don't we have more fun kitty?~" She purred, looking down at Nalia laying across her chest.

Nalia crawled away from Seras, and spread her legs, presenting herself to the Huntress. She zoned out, and her hand was soon flowing with some kind of energy. She passed it over her nether regions, and slowly but surely, a massive, throbbing cock appeared instead of her pussy.

She looked up at Seras, smiling cheekily and rubbing her new member lightly. "It's a trick I picked up a while ago. Lasts about an hour or so, but it's fully functional. Never had anyone to use it on. Until now. So, why don't you, erh, position yourself?"

Seras giggled as she watched the massive cock appear. " _Mmmmmmm_ , I haven't seen a cock like this since my Titan friend left~," she purred as she moved forward on the bed, looking up into her lover's eyes. "Why don't I get it ready first?~ Never want to go in dry." Seras opened her mouth, licking the cock presented in front of her before starting to suck on it.

Nalia found the sensation of getting blown unusual, though it was also rather enjoyable. She was usually the one doing the sucking, so it was a nice change as well. She looked down at Seras, and smiled. "You seem to be handling this surprisingly well. Not for much longer though, _tee hee_." She ran her hands through Seras' hair, pushing the Huntress' head slightly further down, quietly moaning as the wonderful feeling washed over her. She hoped Seras would turn around soon. Her dick was ready for some real action.

Seras pulled back after a few moments, a string of drool trailing from her mouth as she looked at her lover again. She started to chuckle softly as she saw Nalia's pleasure from getting her first of many blow jobs. " _Mmmmmmmm_ , fuck, it tastes so good~ But I think you want something, more don't you?" She asked as she started to turn around, wiggling her ass as she presented herself.

Nalia grinned, and after using some more of that unusual energy to make her already huge dick even bigger, she rubbed the tip against Sera's wet lips. Without waiting for her lover to say anything, and also without giving any warning, she plunged the full length straight into Seras. She began thrusting in and out rapidly, gripping her lover by the hips and ass. She laughed as she rammed Seras, enjoying every moment.

Seras felt the tip being rubbed against her, moaning softly before feeling the massive length fill her completely "Holy shit! Fuck that's big! Keep thrusting! Fuck me!" Was all she got out, as the massive Awoken cock rams her. All she wanted was a hard fucking, and she was going to get one.

Nalia giggled as she kept thrusting into Seras, her cock stretching her lover's poor pussy as far as it could go. So of course, Nalia decided to go faster. Her hips kept slamming into the Huntress' ass, which gave her a new idea. She picked up the dildo she used before, and after thoroughly lubricating it with her mouth, she slid it up onto Seras' asshole, not wanting to let any hole go unfilled.

She did, however, begin to pant harder. In spite of this, Nalia showed no signs of stopping. In fact, she wondered if Seras could pull any other tricks with her arm. The Huntress seemed too preoccupied, unfortunately.

Seras moaned out louder as Nalia pounded her pussy harder, while the dildo being shoved up her ass again made her go overboard, her lust overflowing as she layed on the bed, taking it. "Fuck _fuck_ _**fuck**_! Fuck me harder, don't stop!" Seras yelled out, as her arm started to change slowly, much to Nalia's delight.

It began to slink around her lover's body, feeling her tits, squeezing them, and just generally playing with Nalia's body.

Nalia moaned softly, more like a sigh than anything, as Seras' hand did what it did best. "If you say so!" She giggled, and began to pound even faster into her lover. It was a very unusual feeling, but she enjoyed it greatly. She kept on going, lightly slapping Seras' ass every now and then.

Seras moaned out loudly as she bit the pillow that was in her face, moaning into it as well. "Fuck _fuck_ _**fuck**_! Yes! Just like that! Pound me!" The Taken hand squeezed harder, and even slapped Nalia's tits a few times. As this happened, more tentacles slinked around, with another hand grabbing the Warlock's plump, fat ass.

Nalia kept smashing into Seras, panting heavily. She wrapped one arm around Seras' hips to get a better grip, and began moving the dildo in and out of the Huntress' ass again. She was surprised that Seras had lasted this long, but she was going to change that. Nalia felt that she was close as well, but didn't want to finish before Seras did. She wanted to give her new toy a good first test. She bit her lip as the Taken hand played with her, and she carried on pounding, somehow even faster now.

Seras moaned louder as she felt Nalia pound her faster. Not long after her moaned of love and pleasure, Nalia felt Seras get tighter around her massive shaft.

"Fuck, I think I might cum soon! Please keep going, I want more pleasure!" She said as her hands kept feeling Nalia's soft body more and more.

Nalia kept going, moaning as Seras tightened her grip on the dick. Still she kept going at her very fast pace, incredibly aroused by the feeling of Seras' pussy. "Oooh, you're so tight, I love it! Come on! Cum you dirty girl!" She teased, almost ready to blow her own load. Grinning, she reached one hand under Seras and began fondling her breasts, trying to add to her lover's pleasure.

Seras yelled out in a cry of pleasure, almost collapsing from the intensity of the orgasm. "Fuck, that was a good fucking~," she purred, looking back at Nalia who had pounded Seras so greatly. "Fuck, please fill me, I want that feeling in me again!"

Nalia slowly pulled out of Seras, breathing heavily, and letting the Huntress feel every inch of her thick, blue dick. She smiled at the sight of Seras coming hard. "Turn over first, " she cooed. "There's more where that _came_ from." She moved a hand down the length of her cock while she waited, admiring it, but also putting very little pressure on it. She wasn't ready just yet.

Seras panted heavily as she got up, slowly turning over, and looking over her lover's sexy body, and massive thick cock. " _Mmmmmmm_ , you going to blow your hot, sticky load all over this sexy huntress?~" She cooed, as she ran her hands down her own sexy body.

Nalia scoffed at Seras' statement. "How'd you guess?" She joked. She gripped her dick, and gently pushed it into Seras, moaning as the Huntress' tight pussy gripped her cock once more. She deeply kissed her lover as she went in, and began thrusting slowly. "I forgot to ask: how does it feel?"

" _Mmmmmm_ , so fucking good, like being rammed by a Cabal~," she purred, as she kissed Nalia back, moaning softly from the thrusts. She looked up again, with her glowing crimson red eyes, silently asking for more.

Nalia chuckled, and kept thrusting, looking straight into Seras' eyes, and maybe stealing a glance at her breasts. Then, she suddenly began to thrust much faster, closing her eyes and moaning. With a soft grunt, she came. By the time she remembered to pull out, Seras' pussy was already overflowing with cum. Still, Nalia had more, and the hot, creamy liquid spurted all over Seras. Nalia looked down with wide eyes, surprised at the sheer amount of jizz. " _Oh non_ , I'm so sorry. I thought I could go for longer. Still, the look suits you." The last of the cum trickled down her dick, which was practically begging to be sucked.

Seras panted hard as she licked the cum off of her tits, before she got to licking the dripping, creamy, thick cum off of the cock, which was throbbing just inches away. " _Mmmmmmm_ , I love how much cum you gave me, and I love how thick and creamy it is~," she said, now starting to suck on the cock in front of her.

"Do you have any more of that wonderful thick cum?" She asked, as she wiggled her thick ass, cum oozing out of her pussy onto the bed below as she sucked faster.

Nalia gave an uneasy moan, and Seras' question was quickly answered by a quick burst of cum. It seemed like Nalia wasn't done just yet. Nalia reached forward, biting her lip, and pushed Seras' head much further down, forcing the cock deep down her throat. She let out a groan of pleasure as she did this. Nalia liked her dick a lot. Now she knew why men liked to use it so much.

Seras gagged softly as she felt the whole length, no sound leaving her lips, apart the gags of her choking on Nalia's cock as she kept on sucking. Seras bobbed her head faster on the massive cock in front of her, knowing that there wasn't much time left, wanting another loud in her mouth. "More, please, I want you to fill my tummy with your thick gravy~," she garbled out, now bobbing her head even faster.

Nalia rolled her eyes in ecstasy as Seras sucked. She seemed to be an expert at that, and that made Nalia very, very happy. She grunted loudly, clenching her thighs as another hot load escaped her, which Seras was sure to feel. She slowly pulled her cock out, and leaned back, breathing hard, and feeling exhausted.

Seras pulled back as she swallowed the whole loud, looking at Nalia, smiling, feeling exhausted herself as well. " _Mmmmmmmm_ , so nice and tasty, I have to thank you kitty~," she said with a soft moan, as she crawled on to Nalia, cuddling her softly as they kissed, Seras sharing some of the cum in her mouth. "Here, have a taste of your own wonderful cum~"

Nalia giggled as Seras crawled on top of her, and when they kissed, she happily swallowed up her cum. "Mmm, it tastes quite nice." She rolled over, switching places with Seras. "Tonight was great. I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." She kissed Seras again, and moved down, resting her head on her lover's breasts, and looked up. "If you want to keep on going, I'd be fine with that, but the neighbours might hate us even more," she joked.

Seras giggled as she gave Nalia a quick kiss on the forehead. "Nah, let's get some sleep. Besides, we don't want the vanguard to get any complaints~," she purred, petting Nalia's head in a soothing manner, before slowly drifting off.

Nalia smiled as Seras kissed her forehead, and she nestled herself comfortably on Seras' chest. With a long sigh, she closed her eyes, and fell into a very pleasant sleep, comforted by the headpats, and the wonderful time she had.

[END]


	2. Chapter 2

For this chapter we had a lot to do and we didn't want as much Taken arm or futa, apart from the end, and we hope you all enjoy. But don't worry this is just us finding what we like to do and to start bringing in new OC's so yeah, enjoy!

Renna-

A civilian Awoken living in the City, Renna is a very, _very_ good friend of Nalia. They met at the bakery where Renna was, and still is, working, and the relationship started from there. They still meet from time to time.

Renna is fairly tall at 5'7", with her long black hair flowing down most of that height. Like Nalia, she has light blue skin, but she has purple eyes. Renna has a moderately sized bust, though it is perfectly shaped, like it was sculpted. This, along with her slender legs, amazingly fit body, perfect face, and Hunter-level thighs, lead many to believe that she might have once been a model, of some sort. She, of course, denies this, claiming to be too young, for an Awoken at least. She is only around 120 years old, but because of her heritage, she looks to be 20-21.

Seras sighed as she looked at her oven, pulling out a batch of cookies that she was making. They were burnt to a crisp and barely edible. "Fuck, I guess that's another batch for Master Rahool. I'm a Brit who can't make baked goods. Go figure." She said to herself, not hearing the sounds of her lover sneaking in.

Nalia snuck up behind Seras, and pounced, embracing her lover in a close hug. "Miss me?" She teased. She sniffed the air, and looked down with disappointment at the cookies. "Well, at least they look like cookies. You know what, I have a very good friend that I could call, to help you make better bakes! And maybe something else as well," she added with a smirk. If Seras said yes, then they were going to have a very fun time.

Seras giggled as she felt her lover hold on to her. "You know what... I don't want to go back to gathering essence." She said, as she gave Nalia a nice big kiss. "Want to try one? I mean, Rahool wouldn't want them all." She said, as she turned around, grabbing Nalia's fat Awoken ass.

Nalia smirked at Seras' grip, but wriggled away, and took a cookie. "Not now. I think we'd want to wait for my friend to come, non?" She said in a sultry tone. She sent off a message to Renna, and, hesitantly, she decided to try the cookie she was holding. They weren't too bad, as a matter of fact. Just very very burnt. "She'll be here soon. Ooh, we're going to have so much fun."

"Who's your friend Nalia? And, how did you find my house?" She asked, as she watched Nalia eat one of her burnt cookies. Seras' taken arm moved around, grabbing a cookie as well to take a bite. As she ate one she, smiled, knowing she can make the dough, only lacking in the baking part.

Nalia pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at Seras with a cheeky smile. "Well, I took the liberty of looking you up in the City records. You've got a very nice house, I must say. And my friend, Renna, she's a baker. A very good one at that. She'll be here soon." Nalia checked out the window, and was very pleased to see her Awoken friend striding through the forest, brushing past ferns, bushes, and branches as she walked.

Renna stepped in, and gave a rather quiet "Hello". She spoke in what seemed to be a very refined British accent. When she saw Nalia, she leant down to give the Warlock a quick kiss. "Long time no see, love. Seems like you've found a very nice Hunter to keep you company."

Nalia smirked at this, and stood up herself. She thought for a bit, before walking ahead to the others. "Why don't you two go upstairs and get to know each other? I'll be up soon, in something more comfortable.

Seras smiled to herself as she listened to her friend talk. "Oh you're a Brit as well,that's good to hear at least~" She teased as Nalia said they should head up into Seras' room. "I'll show her to my room, don't worry kitty~" Seras purred, giving Nalia a kiss on the lips before grabbing Renna's hand. "Come on luv, let's go!"

She pulled Renna along though a old house full of old books, test tubes, and a few Taken artifacts. When they reached her room, Seras let Renna go in first. "Please go first~"

Renna looked rather confused as Seras mentioned that she was British as well, but waited until they reached the room to ask. She stepped in, and sat down on the bed, hands on her knees. "You don't sound very British to me. Did your Ghost mess something up?" When she asked this, she realised she was still wearing most of her warm layers. So, she got up, and began peeling them off one by one, until all that was left was a simple red t-shirt and some tights. After that, she sat back down on the bed, though she was now in a much more provocative position.

Meanwhile, Nalia was also taking her clothes off downstairs. She was glad that Sera's house was nice and warm. Once everything was off, she pulled out some lingerie that she had brought with her. It was a simple black lace bra, along with a pair of matching panties. Slowly, she began making her way up the stairs as well, hoping that Renna and Seras had already started.

"Yeah, my Ghost is a bit odd. I woke up in England, I had a British police uniform on, and it was just a very odd time to just wake up not know anything really, so I just let it happen. I think I sound better like this, really." She said, as she sat down next to Renna, moving closer to her with a naughty smile. "So, you good friends with Nalia? How long have you two known each other?"

As she asked, she slowly moved in her Taken arm, letting it slowly slink around, going behind Renna as Seras got even closer. Seras's arm pulled her closer as Seras grabbed her chest.

"Oh, we're _very_ good friends. And we've known each other for a fairly long time. From before the Red War, actually. She helped me rebuild my bakery. But enough of that," she purred, as she moved even closer to Seras, reaching a hand down to squeeze the Huntress' thigh, "how about we get started? Wouldn't want to disappoint Nalia when she gets here." Renna gazed into Seras' red eyes, enamoured by their colour. Red was rare, even among Awoken like herself.

Nalia had made it to the door, but after peeking in, she decided to wait for a bit. She would at least wait until both of her lovers were naked. It seemed like the proper way to do things, at least. So, she simply opted to rub herself idly, stuffing a hand down her panties. She needed something to do while she waited, and it would also get her nice and wet for what was going to happen.

Seras looked into Renna's purple eyes. " _Mmmmmmmmmm_ your eyes are a very nice colour~ I love them," she purred, as she kissed Renna deeply, feeling her chest more as her Taken arm wrapped around her. "How do you want to start this off?" She asked, as she heard the soft moans of Nalia outside, who was waiting for the right time.

Renna giggled as she moved her hands around Seras, feeling her new lover's chest, before moving her hands down, to Sera's shorts. "Mind if I try out something myself?" She couldn't help but kiss Seras again. The Huntress was very nice and plump, and she couldn't wait to see how she was down there.

Nalia stopped her rubbing for a second to check how Seras and Renna were doing. Well, at least they were onto kissing. She decided to transmat herself a book while she waited. They were really taking a while.

Seras giggled to herself as she reached around and started to pull off Renna's shirt "Let's get our girls free first~" She purred as she noticed where Renna's hand started to go. " _Mmmmmmm_ go ahead, try what you like honey." She said, now starting to take off her own shirt.

Renna blushed a bit as Seras took their shirts off, but she was happy to show off her pair, wiggling them proudly. She gently squished Sera's boobs, amazed at their size. She moved her hands down again, and with a firm grip, pulled off Sera's shorts. She did the same for herself, and then sat down on Seras' lap. She kissed the Huntress, and moved her head down, past her chest, all the way to Sera's pussy. She began to lick, gently at first, before moving in, and using her tongue as best as she could. She was even better than Nalia, and the Warlock would readily admit that.

Now was Nalia's time to strike. As Renna got to work on Seras, Nalia sauntered her way in, swinging her hips seductively. "Well, what do we have here? Looks like you two could use some help." Nalia slowly undid her bra straps and let the bra fall, revealing her perky breasts. She moved under Renna, and began to eat the Awoken out, jiggling her lover's bum, and moaning softly.

Seras moaned out loudly as she grabbed hold of Renna's hair. She bit her lip as Renna kept eating her out. "Holy shit! you have some very _AH~~_ good friends ~" She started to grab her own tits. "Fuck, two Awoken girls eating a girl out~ I think this might be heaven~" She said, as she moaned out more and more.

Renna kept on going, delighted at how Seras was taking it. She reached her hands up, and spread Seras' legs out wide, lifting them up over the pair, to give her better access. She closed her eyes, and moved her head from side to side, her tongue working harder than ever. She didn't even stop to let out a moan as Nalia started on her. She was purely concentrated on one thing: giving Seras an amazing time, and it showed.

Nalia was having a great time as well. It had been a long time since she had sex with an Awoken, and she regretted waiting until now. She turned around a bit, and buried her face in Renna's rear. To her pleasant surprise, she found that she had a clear view of everything, from Renna's butt and back, to Seras' toned torso, and beautiful breasts, and so she gazed into Seras' eyes, grinning as she carried on with Renna.

Seras smiled as she experienced the best licking she had ever gotten. " _Fuck~_ You both look so sexy from this angle. Two sexy angels, looking even better~" She purred at them with a wide smile and eyes glowing with lust. She pulled back Renna's head, allowing the Awoken to get a breath, and to let herself hear those lovely sexy moans.

Renna simply let out a deep groan of pleasure, and pushed her face back into Seras' sweet, juicy pussy. To complement her licking, she stuffed two fingers in, and began moving them in and out, very quickly.

Nalia started to lick faster as well, enjoying the taste of Renna's pussy. Awoken women were one of her favourites. She reached down with one hand, and began rubbing herself again, not bothering to take off her panties.

Seras moaned out louder as she got fingered and licked, her juicy pussy loving the pleasure that was being given to her. "D-don't stop please! _AH~_ fuck I think I may love Awoken~" she purred as she used her taken arm to feel Renna's perfect tits as they kept eating her out, looking down at Nalia as well, as she doesn't stop.

Renna kept going, not stopping for a millisecond. Seras' pussy was so nice, and she wanted more. She grabbed Seras by the hips, and pushed her face in even further. She took out her fingers, and stuck her tongue in, as deep as it could go. Her own pussy began to leak more, which made Nalia very happy indeed.

Nalia decided to play around with Renna's pussy a bit. She pinched the labia, rubbed the clit around, spread it open wide, and just did generally whatever she wanted. An idea popped into her head, and she began to finger both Renna's ass and pussy, at the same time, with two fingers in each hole. Renna loved this, and her licking slowly became more sporadic as she fell into pleasure, even letting out a moan now and then.

Seras moaned out louder as Renna grabbed her plump thick thighs, her moans drowning drowning out any of her voice that could escape. As she felt Renna slow down, she grinned in pleasure. "F-fuck!" She moaned out as she looked down, feeling her massive breasts more as she looked at Nalia as she ate Renna out.

Renna could feel Nalia's fingers inside her, but she carried on licking, even if it did feel very good. She stopped, momentarily, to sensually lick one of her fingers, and slide it into Seras' ass. Then, she dived back in, sucking, licking, and tonguing.

Nalia was getting a bit bored, and, once she gave Renna one last lick, she got up, and laid down next to Seras. She gave the Huntress a kiss, and then moved down, down to her lover's breasts. She loved to suck on them, and so she did. As she bent down, her cute little ass rose up in the air, giving the other two a very nice view indeed.

Seras bit her lip hard as she petted Renna as the Awoken start to finger her ass. "Fuck, you two really have ways to make a girl feel good." She looked at Nalia who stopped licking Renna and moved up to her. She kissed her back as she grabbed Nalia's fat ass again. " _Mmmmmmmmmm_ you love my tits, don't you?" She asked as she pulled Nalia's face up. She leaned in, and whispered into her ear "Looking for some milk~" She teased.

Nalia giggled, and after giving Seras yet another kiss, went back to enjoying her lover's boobs. They were so nice and squishy, and so soft as well. She straightened out, slipped off her panties, and threw them away. She wiggled her bum a bit, and then firmly planted it on Seras' face, biting her lip. She hadn't been licked by the Huntress yet, and she was keen to see how it would feel.

Meanwhile, Renna kept licking and fingering, now beginning to finger herself as well. She wondered how much more Seras could take. The Huntress' juice was so wonderfully tasty. She loved every second, and she let the others know, now beginning to properly moan.

Seras moaned softly as Nalia sat on her face. She reached out and grabbed Nalia's fat Warlock ass. Her tongue slowly crept into her lover, her tongue going around inside her. As she starts to eat her out with noticeable skill, she squeezed her lover's thick ass.

She knew she couldn't take much more as Renna kept licking, wanting her juices to keep flowing. She moaned into Nalia as she ate her out more, wanting her to know how much fun she was having.

Nalia closed her eyes and smiled. So, Seras was much more skilled than she thought. Good. She began wriggling around on her lover's face, enjoying herself greatly.

Renna was also having a great time, finding that Seras was just perfect. She squeezed the Huntress' thick thighs as she kept licking, hoping that Seras would soon come to a pleasure-filled orgasm.

Seras slapped the fat ass sitting on her as Nalia wiggled her ass. " _Mmmmmmmmm_ _fuck~~_ " She moaned into Nalia, as she still kept eating her out, her tongue moving more and more as she was close to an orgasm.

Seras legs wrapped around Renna's head, holding her there as she moaned more, wanting to keep Renna going, not wanting it to stop. She was very very close.

Nalia sighed in pleasure, and kept moving her rear around. Seras' tongue felt very, very good. She reached down with one hand, and played around with Sera's tits; pinching the nipples, squeezing them, and of course, smooshing them together. She did the same with her own breasts, running her other hand over their shape as Seras ate her out.

Renna moaned quietly as Seras pushed her in further. She began moving her head backwards and forwards very quickly, bringing her tongue in and out of Seras very quickly. She knew that her new lover was close, and she did her best to make her feel good. She glanced up as Nalia moaned, and the sight only made her more aroused. She couldn't wait for them to give her some love as well.

Seras slapped Nalias ass harder as she felt her boobs being squished and pinched. The pleasure was reaching its peak and she moaned out loudly while grabbing her lovers ass tightly, her fingers digging into the plump ass on top of her.

Renna wouldn't miss out on much as Seras legs tightened their hold on her head. Not to long after, Seras couldn't hold it and she had a massive, pleasure fueled orgasm. When the wave of pure lust that had hit her was over her legs and hands relaxed and let go as she panted hard.

Nalia felt as Seras' grip loosened, and she looked down to see how the Huntress was doing. She giggled as she saw the Hunter pant heavily, and brought down her pussy once again. She didn't want to give Seras any respite. Nalia looked down again, and wagged a finger at Renna, hinting that she should come up.

The Awoken nodded, and stood up, Seras' sweet pussy juices still dripping from her mouth. She sat down on Seras' thigh, and began rubbing her pussy on it. She locked lips with Nalia, while also feeling the Warlock's breasts. They felt so nice, even better than she remembered. She had a rather firm grip as well, which Nalia liked. A lot.

Seras breathed heavily, grabbing the thick ass of the Warlock that wanted more. "Come on, I wanted to taste Renna!" She moaned out softly as her Taken arm reached around, grabbing the Awoken's ass. She squeezed both their asses, smiling before her tongue started to go into the rhythm again.

As Seras grabbed Renna's ass she squeezed it hard, and slipped a finger into it.

"Don't worry, _ah_ you'll get to _hah_ try her _nnf_ soon," was all that Nalia replied. She moaned as Seras carried on with her tongue, her pussy dripping wet. She reached a hand down to squeeze Renna's breasts, before moving it down even further, where she began to rub her Awoken lover's clit. She did the same for herself, moaning in pleasure. She was very close indeed.

Renna yelped as Seras slipped a finger into her other hole, but she kept on grinding, even as Nalia joined in. Her pussy left a wet trail on Seras' thigh, which simply let Renna move faster. And so she did, breathing heavily. She couldn't wait for Seras to eat her out, especially after seeing the effect the Huntress had on Nalia.

Seras slapped Renna's ass hard as she kept fingering her little asshole. She kept licking more and more, sucking on Nalia's clit, her tongue doing magic, much like her arm did the other night. Seras' left arm grabbed Nalia's ass more, slapping it, just having her way as she ate out the Warlock, but, she was also ready to eat out the other Awoken, wanting a taste of Renna.

Nalia couldn't take it any more, and so she fell to the side, moaning and quivering. She smiled weakly, and began gently rubbing herself, still lustful for more.

Renna saw an opportunity when Nalia fell off to the side, and she slid up, now sitting on Seras' face. She ran her fingers through the Huntress' hair, smiling.

Seras smiled to herself as Nalia fell over, being replaced by yet another thick ass, sitting on her. " _Mmmmmmmmmm_ fuck more ass, I'm in heaven~" She said as she grabbed Renna's ass, slapping it as her tongue started to lick her clit, rubbing it a little as well. After a few minutes she slowly slid her tongue into her lover, loving her taste.

Renna bit her lip and leaned back as Seras got started. She was very skilled, a cunning linguist, one might say. Renna slowly moved her hips back and forth, panting in pleasure. " _Oh yes~_ , keep going. Don't stop."

Nalia went up to Renna, and began kissing and licking her lover's breasts. They weren't as big and squishy as Seras', but they were still very nice to play around with. Nalia giggled as she thought of something they could do, something similar to the night before. But first, Renna had to be attended to. So, Nalia kept on going.

Seras kept a firm grip on the plump ass sitting on her, slapping it as well continuing to eat out the Awoken sitting on her. She kept eating her out, getting more and more of her juice, wanting to know how much she could take. Not a few moments later, Seras' Taken arm moves around Nalia, grabbing her plump ass, and giving her a spook.

Renna rolled her eyes and fell forward, pushing Seras' face in. She moaned loudly, and repeatedly, her pussy juice leaking out like crazy. Seras certainly got what she wished for. With a final moan, she laid down next to Seras, giggling.

Nalia jumped slightly at the spook, but she carried on with Renna's tits, only stopping when her lover had orgasmed. She leant back, and tapped along her thigh, thinking. "Seras, remember that trick I used last time? Mind if I, well, used it again?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm, I don't mind, but can Renna do it was well?" She asked as she cuddled Renna and Nalia closer to her, wanting some more fun. "But I want to done something very different." She said, whispering her idea into Nalia's ear. "I want to use my tits kitty~"

Nalia giggled at Seras' idea, and she quickly scrambled away. After applying some of that weird energy, she returned, now with a very large cock. She laid down on her back, and smiled at Seras. "Well, come over. Renna can do it too. She's the one who taught me. But I think she'd like to wait a bit, hmm?"

"Yes, I think I will. Until you two are done, that is." Renna decided that she would simply lie there and watch the two of them. Once Seras and Nalia had

their fun, she'd join in.

Seras licked her lips as soon as Nalia came back in with a massive Awoken cock. " _Mmmmmmm_ I hope you'll like this~." She purred, getting up and licking the massive cock getting it nice and wet. Before too long she grabbed her tits and put them around it. "Ready kitty?

Nalia smiled, and nodded. She propped herself up slightly, and waited for Seras to get started. "Don't take too long, chéri. We don't want to keep dear Renna waiting."

Renna simply stayed in place, smirking. The view was nice. She got bored, and with her own weird energy, gave herself a nice long dick as well. She gently ran her hand up and down the shaft, getting herself ready.

Seras smiled as she started to move her massive tits up and down slowly. She looked up with a lust and hunger as she saw Renna's own Awoken cock. " _Mmmmmmmm_ don't worry kitty, I won't take long to make you cum with these tits." She said with a wink as she licked the tip of the of Nalia's cock, now beginning to move her tits faster as well.

Nalia moaned quietly as Seras started. Her precum was already drizzling down, and the real thing was sure to come soon. " _Haah_ , yes, like that."

Renna watched them, biting her lip at the sheer sexiness. She gripped her breasts tightly, before releasing her grasp almost immediately. She wanted to give Nalia a nice view as well.

" _Mmmmmmmm_ thick yummy precum~ I can't wait for the full load" Seras purred out, looking over at Renna, winking. "I'll give you one as well kitten, and I know you'll love it." She moved faster, licking the tip even more, wanting that thick cum to cover her face and tits.

Nalia couldn't hold it any more, and with a grunt, her thick, creamy cum squirted out, covering Seras, just like she wanted. Nalia weakly gestured to Renna, out of Seras' sight.

Renna grinned mischievously when she saw the gesture, and she slowly moved behind Seras. She gripped her cock, and gently slid the whole length into Seras' ass. "Enjoy, love," she teased cheekily. Renna began to thrust back and forth, slapping the Huntress' ass every now and then.

Nalia was still breathing heavily, but she smirked, and gently poked Seras with the tip of her dick. "Open up," she cooed.

Seras let out a soft moan, and she looked up with a soft smile as she started to lick up the cum off her tits. "How was that hunny?" She asked as she looked around for Renna. "Wait, where di~ _ah~_ "

The surprise thrust from behind took her off guard, but she loved it all the same. " _Mmmmmmmm_ fuck! Now this is a good surprise~ _fuck_! Fuck my fat ass harder, please!" She moaned, grabbing Nalia's thick thighs, and looking up with lust filling her crimson eyes.

Renna giggled, and began going a fair bit faster, Seras' ass jiggling with every thrust. She couldn't wait to fill that cute ass up with cum.

Seras moaned out as she opened wide for the cock she loved. "Yes please give me more!" She moaned, as she started to move her hips in sync with Renna's fast thrusts. "Fuck, don't stop fucking me, fill me and cover me in your thick cum!"

Nalia pulled Seras' head forward, and brought her dick into the Huntress' delightfully delicate mouth. Looking up, she cheekily blew Renna a kiss.

Renna blushed, but she kept on ramming Seras harder and harder. She reached down, and began rubbing Seras' clit as well, wanting to give her lover as much pleasure as possible.

Seras moaned quietly as she bobbed her head, sucking hard on her lover's thick yummy cock. She looked up, blushing as she got rammed harder. Seras' hands dig into Nalia's thick thighs, overwhelmed with pleasure and lust.

As Renna rubbed her wet clit, she would feel how wet and horny she was right now. Wanting more and more, Seras pulled back a little and wrapped her soft tongue around the cock in front of her, and looked up, begging for cum.

Nalia wagged a finger at Seras, and pushed the Huntress' head down again, forcing her thick blue cock down her lover's throat.

Renna, however, was quite done. With a soft grunt, she filled Seras up with cum, the white liquid seeping out of her asshole. She eventually managed to get her cock out, and she neatly rested it on Seras' ass, cum still dripping out.

Seras moaned loudly as she felt the cock go back down her throat. " _Mmmmmmmmm_ " was all that she managed to get out as she sucked more. She paused for a moment as she felt the thick load of cum fill her ass, and let out a gagging moan onto her lover's cock as cum oozed out of her ass.

Eventually, Nalia came as well, and her cum filled Seras up from the other end. She slowly pulled out, and flopped down onto the bed, exhausted. " _Phew_ , that's enough for me. Come on, let's cuddle."

Renna obliged, and sidled up right next to Nalia, holding her close. The Warlock somehow still smelled of old books and flowers. Renna looked up at Seras with a faint smile. "Don't be shy. There's room for one more."

Seras bit her lip as she got up. "Can I ask one last thing?" She asked, as she crawled in with them, cuddling between them l. "I would like," she whispered, "to get rammed by both of you till we pass out~" They still had their thick, hard cocks and she was hungry for more cum.

Nalia and Renna nodded quietly, liking Seras' thinking. They both began to thrust into Seras, Nalia taking the pussy, and Renna taking the ass, again, treating the Huntress to their soft moans as they did so. Renna reached around and grabbed Seras' tits, while Nalia leaned in and kissed her lover.

Seras moaned more as she got fucked from both sides, loving the feeling as they thrusted in and out with a wonderful rhythm. She couldn't believe how great this felt. Seras' arms move around Nalia, and grab her ass, squeezing it as she got rammed by her lover's massive cock.

Nalia started going faster, gritting her teeth and hugging Seras even closer to herself. She let out the occasional moan, and kept on pounding, ready to fill Seras up yet again.

Renna squeezed Seras' breasts harder, using them as a nice grip for her ramming. She leaned in and whispered into Seras' ear. " _Ooooooh,_ you like this, don't you? Show me _unh_ how much you like this."

Seras let out a loud moan as she kissed Nalia more and more, letting out more moans as they ram her faster. "Fuck, don't stop fill me up, fill me full of thick creamy cum!" She managed to get out, as her mind started to slowly go blank, wanting this to last forever. She bit her lip as she got tighter around Nalia's cock before moaning to Renna, "Fuck me faster, harder, make my body remember your fucking amazing cocks!~"

Nalia kept pounding into Seras, moaning every now and then. Then, she gave two, final thrusts. She groaned softly, and Seras' pussy overflowed with cum. She didn't even bother to pull out. Nalia kissed her lover and quickly fell asleep.

Renna kept going, however, ramming Seras as hard as she could. She pressed her body against Seras, letting the Huntress feel her. She leaned in again and whispered lustfully. "You're such a lovely fucking slut, aren't you? Tell me you want more!"

Seras bit her lip as she felt the cum overflow from her. " _Mmmmmmmm_ fuck, good night sweet kitty." She managed to get out before Nalia passed to sleep, but the lust filled moans kept coming as she got rammed faster and harder from behind. "More, give your slut thicker creamy cum, more and fill my ass to the brim!." She moaned out loudly, wanting more.

Renna somehow started to go even faster, rapidly ramming her rod into Seras. She laughed, revelling in the pleasure. However, not long after, she grunted, and Seras' wish was fulfilled. Renna panted heavily, and after giving Seras a rather sloppy kiss, she went to sleep herself.

Seras breathed heavily and loudly as she looked at the Awoken on either side of her. She gave them both a sweet love filled kiss as she slowly started to drift asleep herself. "Goodnight kitten and kitty~"


	3. Mini Chapter 1

Nalia woke up to a very pleasant sight, and for once, she was the first to wake up. She gave Seras a quick kiss, before making her way to the shower, once she found it.

Renna was half asleep, and she simply gave a muffled groan as Nalia walked out of the room. She thought of joining her in the shower, but decided to wait on Seras first.

It didn't take long for Seras to wake up as well, and for her to take a look around. "Hmmmm? what... oh wait." She looked around, seeing that her usually tidy room was absolutely trashed, but she smiled. "Fuck, that was a fun night," she said with a smile, as she heard the shower being turned on. Her eyes went wide when she heard Nalia scream.

Seras got up and ran to the bathroom, seeing that the shower pipes had blown up. "Fuck, I really needed to fix those," she said, helping Nalia up.

Nalia scrambled up, wide-eyed. She was mumbling something in French under her breath as Seras helped her up, still shocked by the rather unpleasant surprise. "Que-ce-que fait? What? What happened? Are you okay? Am I okay?"

Renna was fully woken up by the explosion and resulting scream, and she rushed to the bathroom, looking in through the door. "Is everyone fine? It sounded bad."

Seras sighed, and looked at her blown up shower. "I really needed to get that fixed, well, I guess the river it is then," she said stretching a little, looking over at the two girls. "You two don't mind bathing in a river do you?" She asked, walking back to her room.

Nalia nodded, and began to grin at the river idea. It didn't sound too bad. Besides, it's not like it could get any worse than this. Right? "I'd like that, yes. Is it like a little lagoon, or pond, ot something?"

Renna relaxed, and chuckled to herself. A nice, calming, maybe sexual river bath would be just what she needed. "I'm all for that. Why don't we head out now? I'm sure there are some towels we can wear on the way there."

Seras grabbed a change of clothing for herself and looked over. "Towels are in the top cupboard at the end of the hall!" She yelled down to them, as she found them a change of clothing as well. "And it's a pond I found when looking for fresh water. It's nice, and it has a small river that runs through it," she said with a smile, as she walked back down stairs with some clothes for them.

Nalia accepted the clothes, and walked down the hallway to the cupboard. Facing a dilemma, she simply held the clothes between her knees. After rooting around for a bit, she pulled out three fairly large white towels. She handed one to Seras, and one to Renna, before wrapping the remaining one around herself. With a smile, she sighed, and waited for Seras to lead the way.

Renna only wrapped the towel around her waist, preferring to let her girls air out. She crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall, smirking. "Lead the way, love," she said to Seras.

Seras smiled as she did the same as Renna. "Follow me and we'll be there in no time," she said as she took the two of them outside, and through the forest. After walking for about five minutes, they found a nice clear pond, with a small river running through it. "When I found this, I thought I found heaven on Earth."

She set down her clothes and towel on a patch of grass next to the pond. "Ready get cleaned girls?" She asked, jumping in, making a small splash.

Nalia slowly undid the fold holding the towel in place, letting the cloth fall to her feet, revealing her plump and perfect body. She gingerly stepped over it, laid her clothes near Seras', and slowly slid into the pond next to Seras. "Ooh la la, this feels nice. I rarely have the time for nice showers like this. And the company makes it all the better," she teased.

Renna was, less careful, to put it one way. She threw the towel off, tossed her clothes onto the patch of grass, and joined the others in the pond, smirking as she entered the comfortably cool water. "This is very nice, I must say. It does seem like it would get lonely, though. Good thing we're here to help."

"Yes, I do get lonely, but recently I've found some amazing company~" Seras said with a purr, as she slowly washed herself in the cool waters. As she washed herself she looked over at the others doing the same as her. "Mind if I help wash you back?" She asked, smiling, while wading over to them.

Nalia was slowly running her hands up and down her upper body, scooping up water before letting it run down. When Seras waded up to her, she couldn't help but bring the Hunter closer to her, pulling her by the waist. "I could use that help. Maybe with the lower areas? Near the bottom?"

Renna was simply relaxing in the nice, cool waters. The action between Seras and Nalia did prompt her to begin washing herself _down there_ a bit more. It was a very, very nice view.

Seras smiled as she started to rub Nalia's back, her hands slowly going farther and farther down. She gave her lover's ass a playful squeeze, before she noticed that Renna was having some fun. "Want some 'help' as well hunny?" She asked smiling, as she playfully bit Nalia's ear.

Nalia let out a small moan, more of a whimper as Seras started on her. She moved her hands down as well, and began playing around with her lovers' bum. It was very nice and jiggly. Seras was a perfect example of a Hunter.

Renna stopped rubbing herself to pull herself over to the two. She moved in, and snuggled right up next to Nalia, and began whispering into her ear. "We are going to have a lot of fun."

She moved a hand down, and sneakily slipped a finger or two into Nalia. She did the same with her other hand to Seras. She was having fun already. "Come on my pretty girls. You know what to do."

Seras moaned out as her ass got played with, and smiled even more as she felt a few fingers slide into her. " _Mmmmmmm_ fuck, Nalia, can I show her my toys?" She asked as she kissed Nalia, then looked over at Renna. Her arm started to shift and snake under the water, without Renna noticing.

Nalia breathed out sharply as she felt Renna's fingers slide into her. She moved one hand up, and began feeling Seras' breasts. When Seras asked her about the 'toys', she simply smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't mind trying them out either. It's been a long time since I was fucked nice and hard."

Renna raised an eyebrow, but carried on with fingering Seras and Nalia, at least until Seras did whatever she wanted to do. "Do whatever you want to me. I can be all yours, your own little slut if you want."

Seras moaned softly as she pulled Renna over with her left arm, giving her a deep kiss as Renna felt something going up her leg, Nalia feeling the same thing as well. "Well, how can I resist such a nice offer~" She purred, as a Taken tentacle slid into both of their asses, expanding in them as Seras smirked.

Nalia moaned as she felt the Taken tentacle go in, and she gripped Seras tightly. Still, one in the ass wasn't exactly that much. She leaned in, and whispered. "Give me more. Give me as much as you can give."

Renna cried out with both surprise and pleasure, but she was the same as Nalia: she wanted more. So, with a slightly shaky voice, she whispered as well. "Give me some more too, love. _Ah_ , lord knows I can take it."

Seras smiled as she heard them beg for more. "All right loves, here, take some more, my little sluts~" She purred as more tentacles slid into them, expanding as well before they started to pull back, and thrust in and out of their asses. As the tentacles fucked their asses, another set of tentacles came up and thrusted deep into their pussies, expanding as well, and fucking them from both sides. "Open wide you two because you need something to suck on!" Seras exclaimed as two more thick tentacles came out of the water, slithering up their bodies.

Nalia moaned loudly, and she kept her mouth open, waiting for the tentacle to come in. She looked straight into Seras' eyes as she opened up, her own eyes glowing with pleasure. She kept playing with Seras' breasts, though her hands became very shaky from the sheer, overwhelming pleasure. She could still take a bit more, though. She didn't feel quite _there_ yet.

Renna giggled and moaned, and she opened her mouth as well, playfully pointing to it. She seemed rather unfazed by the double penetration she was experiencing. It would be obvious to Seras that a lot more would be needed.

Seras smiled as a pulse of energy from her Taken arm caused the tentacles in them grow even thicker, and start to thrust even faster. As the tentacles thrust harder, the ones pointed at their mouths split into five more. Three slide into their mouths, while the other two wrap around their tits, playing with them.

The tentacles playing with their tits open up and lick the nipples, suck on them, and squeeze them by wrapping around them. Seras moaned softly as she felt the pleasure from everything she'd been doing to them.

Nalia gave out a muffled moan, and she began to move her head backwards and forwards, sucking on the three tentacles that were in her mouth. She closed her eyes, and kept moaning as Seras worked her Taken magic on her. She let her hands drop down to Seras' thighs, which she began to squeeze, with a very strong grip. She was enjoying herself, and managed to let out one, muffled word. "M-more."

Renna still had a big grin on her face, even as she bobbed her head on the tentacles. In fact, she moved her hands up to Seras' tits, and began playing around with them; flicking the nipples, squeezing them, smooshing them together, and so on. She stopped for a second to pull the tentacles out of her mouth, so she could speak. " _Oooooh_ , give your slut more! You do _hah_ have more, right?"

Seras giggled as she bit her lip "Greedy little sluts! Fuck, looks like I'll need to use a lot more power~" She purred as she waded over to the shallow end of the pond, pulling the two Awoken with her. " _Mmmmmmmmm_ fuck let's try this then~" She purred, as her tentacles pull away from them.

When the tentacles pulled back next to Seras, she spoke in some Hive speak, and the tentacles started to merge, forming even bigger and thicker ones. "Try these out, you greedy sluts~" She moaned as they rammed them both into the shallow water, forcing them on all fours. Even as they got their asses rammed they felt two massive tentacles enter their pussies. "How does this feel my dears?"

Nalia moaned as she was pulled across to the shallower end. She was breathing heavily, but she was ready for whatever Seras had. She cried out as the huge tentacles rammed into her, surprised at their sheer size. She tried to stand, but she couldn't and she dropped down to all fours, moaning and panting from pleasure. She tried to reach back and do something, but she just couldn't. The pleasure was too much, and Seras would see that by how much Nalia was leaking, both drool from her mouth, and juice from her pussy.

Renna giggled as Seras led her to the shallow end, and when the tentacles slammed into her, she cried out in joy, with a fair amount of lust mixed in as well. " _FUCK!_ Yes! That's it! Harder!" She looked to the side and saw Nalia, who was brimming with lust. She leaned in, and brought her in for a deep kiss, before going back to her previous position. The tentacles felt very, _very_ good.

Seras moaned softly as another pulse went through her arm, making the tentacles grow in them once more, as they kept on ramming them. She moaned again as another two tentacles creeped around them "Open up, sluts time to get fed~" She purred, as all of the tentacles morphed into thick cocks, a black liquid oozing out of them.

Nalia slowly opened her mouth, and gave the thick cock in front of her a lick, before bringing it in. She sucked slowly at first, mainly because she was too drunk with pleasure to do anything else. It was up to Seras to really use it fully. Still, Nalia's movement from her getting rammed by the tentacles, combined with her sucking, was quite good, and the cock reacted by seeping more of the thick, black liquid, which oozed down Nalia's throat. She moaned, but it was more of a gargle. Still, the others would know that she was having a lot of fun,m even as she gave up on holding herself up with her arms, instead letting the tentacles pound her into the ground.

Renna immediately deep-throated the cock in front of her, not wanting to waste any time at all, but not before delicately licking off the cum that was already on it. She let it go as far down as she could, before moving back and forth, helped by the movements of the tentacles that were pounding her. She reached one hand back to rub her clit, and her ass and thighs quivered with pleasure.

Seras smirked as she felt every lick, every stroke, and every bob of Renna's head on the cock. " _Mmmmmmmmm_ fuck! This is too good. _Ah~_ " She moaned, and she slowly rubbed herself as the thick cock in front of Nalia slid itself into her mouth, beginning to throat fuck her.

As Renna sucked on the thick cock, more thick black cum started oozing out. " _Mmmmmmmm_ fuck, a hungry little slut it seems. " Seras moaned more, as it didn't take long until the cock started to properly thrust into Renna, not letting the Awoken get a chance to catch her breath.

Nalia raised her ass up further, rolling her eyes and moaning as the tentacles rammed harder and harder into her. Her eyes widened as the cock went down her throat, but she kept sucking while trying not to gag. Slowly, she rolled over, and laid down on her back. She moved her hands up, and held on tightly to her tits, almost ready to orgasm.

Renna was enjoying herself greatly, and she gladly let the cocks thrust into her. She kept rubbing her clit with one hand, and with the other, she began squeezing her breasts, all to give herself more pleasure. She stayed on all fours, unlike Nalia, and she kept on taking the cocks. Somehow, it would take even more to get her off.

Seras moaned as she was close to cumming herself, and noticed that so was Nalia. " _Mmmmmmm_ fuck... you'll get a full load of that stuff when you cum kitty~" She purred as the tentacles thrust faster and harder into them. When Seras turned to see that Renna needed more attention, she smirked.

"I think kitten needs something more~" Seras purred to herself as the tentacles pull Renna closer. " _Mmmmmmmmmmm_ so sexy and resilient, how about, maybe, this?~" She asked as a pulse of power went through her arm, and into Renna, hitting every single pleasure receptor. "There, that should break you~"

It only took a few more thrusts and then, Nalia came. She shut her eyes, and moaned as loudly as she could. Her thighs shuddered and quivered, and her pussy was throbbing and dripping wet. Her perky little nipples were practically rock hard, and she began rolling around, but still staying on her back, as she orgasmed, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Renna loudly cried out as well as the pulse of pleasure hit her. Her entire body began to quiver, and she fell to the ground moaning softly, finally broken. Pussy juice and cum alike seeped out of her pussy, and for once, her lust seemed to have been sated, at least for the moment.

Seras moaned as well, as she fell onto her ass with a splash, smiling wide. " _Mmmmmmmm_ , come over my sluts~" She purred as the two Awoken were pulled over to her, and sat next to her. As they were sat down they felt the cocks in their mouths blow a load in there, pumping it into them, as the ones in their asses and pussies do the same. " _Mmmmmmmmmm_ how does it feel?" She asked, as the cocks and tentacles pulled back, and her arm returned to normal-ish.

Nalia sighed, and rested her head on Seras' shoulder. She shivered slightly as the cocks came out of her, but she smiled, still breathing heavily. Cum dripped out of her mouth, even as she spoke."That was amazing. T-thank you."

Renna laid her head down on Seras' lap, and she looked up with lustful eyes at the Hunter, cum dribbling out of her mouth as well. "I loved that. I love you. But, how about we actually get clean now? You might have to wash us, though. I don't think we're in any state to do anything."

Seras giggled as she kissed both of them, getting a little taste of the cum herself. " _Mmmmmmm_ , seems like I did a good job on the cum this time~" She purred, as she got up. "And don't, worry I'll take care of you both~" She said, as she used her tentacles to help them get cleaned, tickling them a little as they recover.

Once the two Awoken were cleaned up, and once they were able to walk again, the trio headed back to Seras' house, where they baked cookies, exchanged gifts, and just generally had a lot of non-lewd fun. Some of the gifts, however, were a bit lewd, such as the sizable vibrator that Nalia gifted to Seras, or the lingerie set that Renna gave to Nalia.


End file.
